


Dark

by soup



Series: 2019 Inktober [26]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inktober 2019, Inktober 2019 Writer Edition, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-22 14:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21078359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soup/pseuds/soup
Summary: Prompt —Dark





	Dark

Robert bites down on his knuckles, mouths at the sweat pooled between them, clumsily mirroring the choreography Eames’ tongue introduces him to. Nobody has ever done this debauched thing to him before: lovingly soothed that deep, dark place within after they’ve spent themselves.

Robert’s never felt so thoroughly claimed.

“_Fuck._”

* * *


End file.
